Equipment that crush all of the fruit in the extraction of juice have an elementary disadvantage that is the dispersion of the acids in the peel, leaving the juice with a bitter taste, not fit for consumption.
It is worth noting that to resolve these problems, several types of machinery and equipment for the extraction of juice have appeared, incorporating important shortcomings that are important to be analyzed, such as currently it is known of a machine for processing citrus fruit, especially oranges, where there is a system which after the insertion of the fruit, it is cut in half, and the halves are separated in two rotating cylinders in which two geared reamers, also rotating and hemispherical in shape, crush the fruit halves extracting the juice.
Nevertheless, this system, because of its characteristics, exposes the extracted juice to the peel, in such a manner that the juice bathes, partially or totally, the peel, provoking an emulsification of the oil contained in the peel, incorporating it in the juice, making it acidic and bitter.
It is worth noting that in laboratory tests, it is observed that the level of peel oil in the juice, with this system, varies from 50 to 500% above the norm tolerable for consumption.
There are also other known equipment that function in distinctly different manners than the one previously cited, encompassing voluminous and heavy mechanical systems that provoke the crushing of the whole fruit.
The existing mechanical systems consist of actuated arms that compress the fruit between two concentric peelers. Said concentric peelers are built with multiple radial openings that interlink with each other (one cupping the other). Nevertheless, the design of the openings makes it such that the fruit becomes crushed and not cut, resulting in the liberation of peel oil into the juice.
As a result of the large space occupied by the machines, the space for fruit storage becomes very limited, forcing the operator to feed the machine constantly.
Systems taught in FMC Corporation's U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,778, U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,700, U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,729 and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,870, produce oil in the juice and the vertical cores have a tendency to jam with the fruit.
In analyzing these inconveniences, the applicant, who is active in this segment of the market, has developed the apparatus herein claimed, as a definitive solution to these inconveniences.